GraLu Week 2014
by DemiseSurvive
Summary: A one-shot for each of the seven days of the week dedicated to GraLu week. Day 1 Cold. Day 2 Night. Day 3 Fear. Day 4 Separation & Reconnect. Day 5 Fairy Dust. Day 6 Destiny/Celestial Ice. Day 7 Five Senses. Extra Prompts Freedom, Decade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies I am back with Gralu oneshot week and I'm can't believe i'm a 2 day's late ;_; I'm gonna post at least 2 oneshots in at least 2 day's to get it all done in a week. No worries my lovelies I am still working on my other stories but I got slowed down for a little bit cause I was sick and I have writers block... Anyways please enjoy this one-shot and keep in mind these are my first one-shots*bows***

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail, this was made out of fun and entertainment.**

* * *

><p><em>Day One:<em> _Cold_

**XXXXXX**

I groan and let my head drop on the bar. Today is horrible, I get kicked out of my apartment, then all my stuff get completely charred and destroyed by Natsu. Today is the WORST day of my entire life. I hear Mira talking in a low voice with someone then I feel someone's arm sling over my shoulders, the stench of alcohol hits me and I gag inwardly, it's Cana alright.

"Hey Lucy." Cana begins in a slightly slurred voice. "Ya nee a place to stay? You can stay at mine if ya want."

I look up with slight hope. Maybe today isn't as bad as it seems. "Is it ok with Laxus?" I grin slightly remembering that they live together. Cana face become void of any hint of color and sulks in her area shes claimed as hers. I touch her shoulder.

"You ok Cana?" Cana shakes her head no and bolts out of the guild, but not before she grabs a missions and checks it in with Mira. I look to Mira for explanation, for Cana odd behaviour.

"Apparently, Cana was trying to get herself drunk to forget that Laxus and her need to pay their rent by tomorrow and Laxus told her if she didn't do a job she wouldn't be getting any ehem 'fun time' with him." Mira smiles at me. "Turns out Laxus is finally making her get out and not drink us out of the guild."

"Thank the gods for that." I nod in mock seriousness. "If he didn't make her get out more we would have been kicked out of the guild after the GMG." I shudder when I remember the monster being Cana because she never got a good moment in the GMG. We all know it's actually because Gildarts wasn't there, but only he doesn't know that.

I feel a another arm sling around my shoulders and look at to find Gray smirking at me slightly. I feel slightly nervous at his sexy smirk. Omg did I just call his smirk sexy?! I shake my head in denial and wait for him to talk. Gray raises an eyebrow at my antics and looks at Mira who is moving away from us with the speed of light.

"So I hear that our little blond is homeless." The way Gray said it sounded more like a statement to me. I groan and lean my head back with hits his his shoulder, I jump feeling a bit…..nervous?

"Please don't remind me Gray." I sigh and slouch. "I'm also out of money so Fairy Hills is out of the question." I see Gray grin out of the corner of my eye and shiver slightly.

"I have a space room at my place, you can stay at my place if ya want." Gray proposes and sits beside me. I feel a strange feeling arise in me and wonder what it is. I eye him in doubt wondering if I should.

"My place is the only place that is unless, you want to stay at flame-brain's which I doubt you would want to." Gray adds quickly seeing my doubt. I nod in agreement. I don't want to stay at Natsu's messy and incredibly smoke smelling home. Why the hell not? It's better than staying on the streets or the guild.

"Sure. Can you show me where it is so I can take my stuff there?" Motioning to my remaining unburned suitcase. Gray nods and starts walking out of the guild waving his hand for me to follow, I grab my maroon suitcase and run after him. Once we get out of the guild a cold wind blows past and I shiver. Winter is on it's way. Oh yea Gray's favorite season is winter, he should be happy about that. We go past my street and go to Pine avenue. Ehhh his place isn't too far from my old one.

"Soooo…." Gray tries to make a conversation to break the atmosphere. I stifle a giggle at his attempt. He looks at he with a odd glint in his eye and looks straight forward again.

"So why did you offer to let me stay at your place?" I ask suddenly out of curiosity. Gray scratches his head before replying.

"Well. You're my teammate and I owe you for letting me stay at your old place so many times." I feel my heart sink a bit and feel puzzled at my reaction. I frown slightly and realize Gray is ahead of me. I jog a bit to catch up with him and he looks at me before stopping and turns to a ,white and light blue apartment. He unlocks the door and shows me in.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please make yourself at home." Gray mock down and I giggle at his antics. He shows me to the guest room, it's a nice comfy black and blue room with a black bed and cream colored furniture.

I set my suitcase beside the bed and turn to him smiling, then I do something I didn't expect myself to do, I hugged him. I feel him tense under me and I wonder what's wrong. I pull back and search his deep blue ords for some sign of uncomfortableness but I found none. Instead I found desire. We stare at eachother, warm brown eyes clashing with deep blue eyes until, the most unexpected thing happens. Gray leans down and kisses me softly, as one might touch a startled doe. My eyes fly open wide before he pulls away and walks to the other side of the room. My fingers touch my lips gently. His lips are cold, are they always cold?

He doesn't like me does he? If he does why hasn't he told me before? What should I do? I walk up to him and touch his shoulder and he turns.

"Gray…" I trail off wondering what I should do. Instead my body moves for me, I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him. His eyes widen for a brief second and kisses me back hesitantly. I smile into the kiss and Gray crushes me to his chest, deepening the kiss. I feel Gray's tongue lick my lower lip and I open my mouth slightly. IFor a second I think His tongue is cold but warm at the same time, Like a melting snowflake.

Gray takes that advantage and explores my hot, wet cavern. My arms snake around his neck and pull him closer and flick my tongue against his. He moans slightly and we pull away panting a small string of saliva still connecting us. Gray's eyes search mine slightly puzzled.

"Lucy… Why did you-"

"I kissed you because I realized I love you Gray." I say softly and Gray's eyes widen further then he gives me one of those sexy smirks.

"I love you too Lucy." He whispers in husky tone. I shiver as his hands trail down my back and he hugs me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I smile and close my eyes enjoying the moment.

"You know I've always been attached to you, since we first met, I never wanted to let you out of my sight." Gray chuckles softly and I smile wider and stroke his silky raven locks.

"I've always been attached to you Gray, and by the way does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" I question lightly almost hopping up and down for him to say yes. Gray pulls away and gives me a genuine smile.

"Only if you want Lucy." Gray chuckles at my sudden question. I smile and lean against him.

"By the way, did you know your lips and tongue is cold?"

Gray chuckles. "I'm an ice mage, I love the cold."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, I think I will do another chapter today if my mom lets me have the computer again. Please tell me what you think and keep watching for new chapters everyday. <strong>

**Demise~**


	2. Day 2 Night

**Ok I was able to type another one and the song that helped me type this one was Live ** **For The Night, by Krewella and so here you are ^-^**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, this was made out of entertainment and fun.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 2~ Night<em>

**XXXXXX**

The starry midnight blue sky. Me and my mama used to lay out on the grass and count all the constellations we could find. I reach my hand out to the night sky and it almost looks like i'm touching the stars, I wonder what it would feel like. I close my eyes and sigh feeling sad, happy and puzzled all at the same time. I open my eyes to see a new shape in the sky. Is it a new constellation? I wonder… I stand up on the grassy hill I was laying on and pat grass and dirt off my silver half-shirt and short shorts.

I grin as I look at Magnolia's lights and activity late at night, tonight is one of the only night's when the whole city is awak. After all is is the Sakura festival. I turn and grab my gold and blue jacket and walk back towards Mangolia where the Sakura trees are. I make my way down the hill passes a few couples sitting or laying on picnic blankets waiting for the fireworks that go off at midnight.

When I finally get into the city I take one of my favorite shortcuts. I hop on one of the wall separating the houses and apartments. As I pass houses I even see cats sitting on roofs, they gonna watch the fireworks too, eh? I continue walking with my hands in my pockets when I reach my destination, a pretty little clearing hidden behind a thick swath of bushes and trees.

A few fireflies and flowers dot across the clearing and almost gasp when I see a tall man with raven locks smiling softly at tiger lily in his hand. I get all the way in the clearing and the man lifts his head with a startled deep blue eyes.

"E-Ehhhh, Gray?!" I stare at him. "How do you know of this clearing, I thought I was the only one who knew about it."

"Well I thought the same but now it seems we were both wrong." Gray shrugs and puts the tiger lily in his pocket.

"I like the peacefulness of this place, it's a great place to watch fireworks and even better spot for stargazing." I nod up to the starry night sky.

"I agree." Gray chuckles. "I like coming here when I've had enough of the craziness of the guild." I giggle and nod in agreement. We lay down on the grass and I sneak a few glances at Gray. This is sorta romantic, it's like we're a couple. My eyes widen and slap myself mentally. No, bad Lucy, you can't have feelings for Gray we're friends. I see him looking at me like I just ran down the guild stark naked.

"Uhhh, may I help you Gray?" I try and keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Oh, it's nothing you just looked zoned out for a few minutes there." His irrisable dark blue orbs scan my eyes.

"I was just thinking about how the team is slowly drifting apart." I sigh sadly. "Erza is working of keeping Jellal out of prison for good, Natsu and Lisanna have started getting much closer, You." I pause for a moment. "You and Juvia have been going on missions together, and I've been staying at the guild struggling with my rent as usual." I finish.

"Yea. I'm trying to get Juvia to quit stalking me." Gray shudders and grins at me. "Wanna go on a job some time this week?"

"Sure!" We stare at the sky before Gray speaks softly.

"I've missed hanging out with you Lucy."

"Yea me too Gray." I smile sweetly at him and roll over so I'm facing him. Suddenly the fireworks go off and we turn back to the sky to watch them. As we watch them in silence I don't think we even noticed that we started holding hands at one point. All I know is that it was the best night of my life. I wish we could stay frozen like this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwaah I'm very proud of this one-shot and I hope you loved it also. Please review and keep looking out for more of the one-shots for this awesome GraLu week. ^-^ Until next day.<strong>

**Demise**~


	3. Day 3 Fear

**Hello guys I'm back so enjoy, the song that help me type this one was Hiiro no Kakera Opening 1. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, this was made out of fun and entertainment.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 3~ Fear<em>

**XXXXXX**

Fear.

What is fear exactly?

Fear is cold and heartless. Fear is death.

Yes. That seems about right. People expect mages in guilds to have no fear. But everyone has a fear and sometimes you can't be rid of it. No one is without fear, but some like to think they know someone without fear.

I fall to the ground in fear of the huge hideous animal in front of me. It was swamp green and has tufts of brown fur coming up and there, a mix between a snake and lion face, and scaly dragon legs. It comes closer to me and I fumble for my keys only to discover they're gone. I crawl backwards a little staring in horror. No, I don't want to die.

Suddenly the picture changes to a gray and black room.

I see Gray being held up against a wall with nail in his arms and legs.I let out a small scream and run to Gray. One of Gray's eyes open, the other being swollen. Tears fall down my eyes one by one until I can't really see anymore.

"Lucy, get out of here before he comes." Gray rasps out in an urgent voice. I shake my head slowly then he barks out harshly. "Get out Lucy!" I back away slowly before fleeing out of the room.

I hear a faint voice speaking to me softly and feel a warm body rocking me back and forth. My eyes flutter open slowly and I take in my surrounding. A black tent with two bed rolls and other nessesary supplies. I look up to see Gray's dark blue eyes looking at me concern, then I realize he's rocking me in his lap. Then the dream comes back to me, I let out a strangled sob and fling my arms around his neck. I bury my face in his shoulder, a few minutes later I calm down and let go of Gray.

"Are you ok Lucy?" He says softly. His dark blue orbs looking at me gently. I shudder in fea r of the dream and nod shakily.

"I had a nightmare." Gray raises an eyebrow and I take that he wants to know what it was about. "You were in a black and gray room, nailed to the wall beaten up. I tired to help you b-but you yelled at me to leave." I feel tears start to slip down my face again and Gray looks at me for a moment before he wipes away my tear with his thumb.

"Lucy, I would never do that to you. And even if I did." I open my mouth the protest but he gives me a look, I clamp my mouth shut and he continues. "And even if I did I would only tell you to leave so you wouldn't get hurt." I smile at him and hug him.

"Thank you Gray, I love you so much." I feel gRay smile against me.

\

"I love you too Lucy, and by the way, I'm too important to get hurt. After all I'm protecting you, plus you would kill me if I ever got hurt like that." Gray chuckles. I pull away and hit him softly on the shoulder. He grins and swoops down and captures my lips in a soft kiss, full of love and passion. I smile softly and return the kiss. He pulls away before it can get heated. He grin toothily.

"You don't ever have to fear anything Lucy, I'm always going to be here for you, I'm yours forever." I lean my head against his chest and he brings his arms around me. I sigh content. Nothing needs to change anytime soon.

What is fear?

Fear is knowing you have a weakness. Fear can be love, fear can be not being able to protect your loved ones.

Fear is simply life. You can't be free of it forever. But you can choose to find a way to be clocked and sheltered from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh I meant it to be longer but I felt if I did it would just be unnessesarily be dragged on. See you guy tommorow ^-^\**

**Demise~**


	4. Day 4 Separation & Reconnect

**Hallo guys I'm back and Only Teardrops by Emmelie De Forest helped me type this one. So Enjoy ^-^**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, this was made out of fun and entertainment.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 4~ Separation &amp; Reconnect<em>

**XXXXXX**

I sigh looking out of my window watching a mix of snow and sleet fall down. I wonder how everyone is. We've been snowed in the past few days and there's been no news from everyone else. I bet the Raijinshuu are cozy, Mira and Freed have one little girl named Shylee she has hazel eye like her father and white hair like her mother. She also uses a bit of rune magic and I have seen her turn into a form of a demon every now and then. Evergreen and Elfman have been staying over each others house. Laxus and Cana got married three weeks ago. I groan again thinking how the whole guild have been settling down since we got back to the top and won the GMG sixteen years ago.

Natsu and Lisanna just started dating. Romeo have been hanging around each other way more. Levy and Gajeel have been married for eleven years and have a ten year old boy named Kaze, he has a wild mane of blue hair and a knack for controlling metal. Most of us expect him to become a iron dragon slayer with script magic.

Juvia and Lyon discovered their feeling for one another about a year ago and have been dating. Erza and Jellal have a little two six year old twins named Ren and Trent. Ren has silver hair and scarlet eyes, he has already shown signs of requip magic by swords mysteriously chasing people around the guildhall when they touch his smoothies. Trent has red hair so dark it almost looks black and sky blue eyes, he started showing signs of magic at four months old, he takes after his father with heavenly body magic. They both are known for being the most destructive siblings in all of Fairy Tail.

The only one that seems to not have found someone yet it me….. and Gray. I look out my window again and my mind wanders to my childhood.

**Flashback~~~~**

_I run from the mansion crying, father had just thrown be across his office out of anger because I went out of my room while he had guests. I run for roughly 15 minutes until I get to the outskirts of a big town, not too far from me was a pretty sakura tree. I go over to it and smile faintly as one of the petals fall on my hands though tears still stream down my face. I lean my back against the tree and I jump when I hear a voice. I turn to see a raven haired boy around my age panting with his hands on his knees._

"_Hi *pant* who are you? *pant* I haven't seen you around he before." He stands up straight having regained his breath. He has deep blue eyes and is about a few inches taller._

"_I-I'm Lucy, I'm not from here I was just running from my dad." I say and lift my head to look at him. His smile melts off his face seeing my tears._

"_O-Oi don't cry." He waves his hands in front of himself frantically. I giggle at him and he smiles a bit. _

"_By the way I'm Gray." He leans against the tree but about ten seconds laters and woman with raven hair yells at gray to get his ass over there so they could get home. Gray smiles sheepishly and nods to me but he runs back to me and kisses me on the cheek then runs to his mom who is already walking away. I blush and look at his retreating figure. I wonder if I'll ever see him again…._

**Flashback End~~~~**

I groan and hear a knock on the door. Who the actual hell is knocking on my door in this icestorm? I groan and stand up, put on a hoodie and go to the door. I brace myself for the incoming coldness and open the door and the person walks in quickly. shoulders hunched and…..Not wearing a shirt… The guy stands up and it's Gray. I face palm and look at Gray pointedly.

"What the frick are you doing here Gray." Annoyed at him not only for coming here in an ice storm but also that he doesn't even remember me from that day. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly before looking slightly serious. I motion for him to sit down and he sits in the recliner he has deemed his.

"Well, I don't know how to put this but…" He pauses and I look at him exasperated and he continues. "I remember a little blond girl from when I was seven and her name was Lucy. She was running from her father and she was crying by the sakura tree I always went to." I gasp slightly and think. He remembers me. "I never saw her again and I was wondering if that girl was you." He looks at me his eyes flicking over me looking for some sign that he's right.

I nod tears pricking my eyes. He sighs in relief and walks over to me and hugs me. I tense a bit before hugging him back like he would disappear any moment. I smile against his chest and think. He finally realized I was here all along. I remember when I joined he took many quests near where we met. Was he looking for me? Well even if he wasn't, we found each other again either way.

In the end it seems like all things that are lost... Can be found again.

* * *

><p><strong>*cheers* I got 300 more words than last time! Anyways, The woman who was Gray's mother was his actual mother, not Ur. It was the happy times… But I don't know about Lucy, and Natsu….&amp; Erza…. Cya guys tomorrow ^-^\**

**Demise~**


End file.
